The Bean
by dietcokeandcake
Summary: Kurt and Blaine bump into each other literally outside coffee shop The Bean in New York City. They get chatting over spilt coffee and a series of 'coffee dates' follow.
1. Coffee Break

_A collection of drabbles, each featuring a Kurt and Blaine coffee date. The first few will be linked just to introduce the situation, but after that each drabble will be like an individual story. The Bean is a real independent coffee shop located on 2__nd__ & 3__rd__in East Village, NYC. I unfortunately have never visited, but after some research decided this is where my ficlet would be based as I wanted it to be as realistic as possible, although I may change certain aspects just to fit the fic better. You can find more about The Bean . This is my first fic – so be nice & i hope you enjoy. _

* * *

_**Coffee Break**_

When studying music at college, you wouldn't think there would be an awful lot of book study involved. At least that's what Blaine Anderson thought when he started the music programme at NYU. Now after 2 years of study he realises that isn't the case. How does he cope? COFFEE! It was this particular study survival method that Blaine was on the hunt for one crisp October morning. After stopping off at the University campus he strolled towards East Village in search for a nice coffee shop. He didn't really have a regular haunt, but 'shop hopped' from time to time, trying to find a decent cup of coffee somewhere other than the 187 Starbucks in the city.

Despite living in the city for a while now, Blaine was still fascinated by his surroundings and being prone to easy distraction it was only a matter of time before Blaine had some kind of accident. That time came that very day. Focused on, of all things, a squirrel across the road, Blaine didn't notice the man exiting a coffee shop on his right. It wasn't until he proceeded to walk into said man –jostling them both considerably and knocking the man's coffee out of his hand - that Blaine snapped out of squirrel watch.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? I didn't see you I was just..." Blaine briefly considered telling the stranger about the apparently fascinating squirrel, but decided against it ".. not concentrating"

"Clearly" The replied dryly, brushing off his coat, clearly ruffled, before adding "But I'm fine. Not the first time this has happened in a city this busy. However..." He nodded his head at the ground "the same can't be said for my coffee".

As they spoke the coffee in question was slowly filtering down a nearby drain. Eyes tracking it's sorry course, Blaine suddenly got a proper look at its owner. He was tall and slender and – wowzers – were those boots Alexander McQueen?

"Jeez, I didn't get any coffee on your shoes did I? Those McQueen's can't have been cheap!"

The man, now looking at his, yes, $500 Alexander McQueen Fall/Winter Collection leather boots, replied, his piercing blue eyes meeting Blaine's seriously, but his mouth revealing a smirk:

"No, I think they're good, which is lucky as it saves you pain of death"

Blaine, unsure of how serious the man was being, chuckled; brushing his uncharacteristically loose curls off his forehead.

"Well I'm glad, I really am sorry though – let me replace your coffee at least".

Blaine gestured at the coffee shop the man had just exited.

"Oh you don't have to do that, accidents happen right".

"No, please I insist, it was my fault" Well it was the squirrels fault actually, but again Blaine refrained from telling a complete stranger it was a squirrel that actually owed him a coffee. That would not be 'socially acceptable' as his mother would put it. He pushed the door to the coffee shop open with a grin.

"Oh well if you insist" The man caved with a noticeable drop of the shoulders. "Plus I guess I really won't last through class without one" He giggled – yes, giggled- as he entered the shop, passing Blaine.

The place was crowded, the lunch time rush just starting to trickle in. 'The Bean' as it was called, was vibrantly decorated, with colourful plush cushions and various pieces of art hanging on the walls. Blaine was surprised he had never noticed the place before, it being so close to college and him visiting almost every independent coffee shop in the area.

The men joined the queue; anticipating a wait, Blaine turned to his new acquaintance.

"I'm Blaine by the way". He offered his hand.

"Kurt". The man replied shaking the proffered hand and glancing at Blaine's outfit. "Dalton huh?" He gestured towards the name printed on Blaine's blue Hoodie. "Don't suppose that's Dalton Academy in Ohio, is it?"

Blaine, looking down at his chest – why do people do that, it's like we can never remember what we've put on in the morning – replied: "Uh Westerville yeah. How did you-"

"I went to McKinley in Lima, my glee club competed against your school at sectionals a couple of times" Kurt spoke animatedly.

"You mean the Warblers! I was a Warbler! Maybe we-"

At that point the men had now reached the front of the queue.

"What can I get you guys?" The barista asked.

"Go ahead and order Kurt" Blaine smiled.

"Medium non-fat mocha with whip, please."

"And for you, sir?" The barista now looking at Blaine expectantly.

" Medium drip please."

"Coming right up" The barista replied as Blaine paid for the drinks.

"So do mind if i join you Kurt?" Blaine collected their drinks, gesturing at a nearby table. "It's not everyday you meet someone from our neck of the woods in the middle of New York"

"You can say that again" Kurt sighed, sitting down at the table – Blaine took this as a 'no, not at all please take a pew and lets reminisce about childhood memories' and took the seat opposite him.

"So you were a Warbler?" Kurt asked taking a seemingly long awaited gulp from his coffee. "How long for? I mean I don't recognise you from competitions." The men surely couldn't have been much different in age.

"Oh, you wouldn't, I wasn't a soloist or anything, just mm-bopped in the back." Blaine chuckled. "It was fun though, I was a Warbler my whole time at Dalton".

Just as Kurt was about to speak again, his phone beeped. Fishing it quickly out of the pocket of his well-tailored purple coat, he stood swiftly, feeling for his messenger bag at his feet, eyes still trained on his phone.

"Shoot! My tutor changed the time of my class last minute. I've got to run." Kurt flashed Blaine an apologetic smile as he went to leave.

"Wait!" Blaine shouted maybe a little too loudly. "Don't forget your coffee" he gestured to the nearly full cup on the table. "It was really nice meeting you, Kurt."

As Kurt went to grab the cup he said, still distracted "Well, I'm here most days, so maybe we'll run into each other again" Realising what he just said Kurt smiled "Although try not to take that quite so literally next time".

The next thing Blaine knew Kurt was rushing out the door.

"Somehow I think that'll be a running joke" Blaine murmured to himself, taking a sip of his drink. It was pretty good, maybe he'd have to start coming here more often, he thought with a smile.

* * *

_Ok so introductory drabble numero uno: complete. As i said before this is my first fic..type...thing, so sorry if it's a bit weak. There are a couple of little nods to Darren in this, so see if you can spot them, one is pretty obscure, so if you get it, a virtual cupcake is on its way to you! Thanks for reading : )_


	2. Class Interruptions

_Hola Amigos! So this is introductory drabble number two. The previous was written more from Blaine's POV, so I've switched it to focus a little more on Kurt this time (because who doesn't love our little Kurtie Pie!). Again, still new to this game so please bear with me & I hope you enjoy! Feel free to spiel your opinions via reviews/comments or hit me up on tumblr (URL: lilyjoniss) : )_

* * *

_**Class Interruptions**_

The Bean was Kurt's regular coffee haunt, en route from his apartment to the college campus (ok it was a slight detour, but it was worth it) and a vibrant atmosphere to boot, he felt it really encompassed New York.

So as unsurprising as it was for Kurt to be in the little East Village shop, he was surprised to see Blaine again, just two days after their initial 'collision'.

"Don't worry, I won't walk into you this time" Blaine grinned as he spotted Kurt sitting at the same table as before. He looked noticeably different from the first time Kurt saw him. Gone was the old Dalton Hoodie and in its place was a much smarter ensemble. It would look dorky on most young men, but Kurt decided it was quite becoming on Blaine.

"Good because this is a full cup of coffee and if I lost it, you'd have to suffer the wrath that is me caffeine deprived" Kurt replied, his voice thick with snark, a tendency that sometimes deterred people from him – but Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"Phew" Blaine chuckled, dramatically wiping his brow "but seeing as it's full and your wrath is at bay, do you mind if i join you again?" he gestured to the seat opposite Kurt "Or do you have another class to run off to?"

"No feel free, I'm sorry about the other day by the way, that doesn't happen very often and it threw me a little" Kurt said with a shake of his head. "Plus that particular tutor is a bit of a dragon lady."

"Surely she'd be no match for the fearsome Kurt, fully caffeinated and armed with killer designer boots!" Blaine replied, complete with animated arm gestures. "I'll go grab a drink, be right back."

Kurt stared after him as he left the table, slightly bewildered. He couldn't decide whether Blaine was just confident or crazy. Or both. Either way there was something about him that was compelling to Kurt.

Blaine returned moments later with his coffee and a cinnamon shaker.

"So I gather you study in the area" Blaine offered, prepping his drink and licking the stirrer.

"Yeah I'm at Parsons-" Kurt begun.

"Didn't continue the singing then?" Blaine cut in.

"What?"

"Well you said you were in the McKinley Glee club, what were you guys called again? The Free Willys or something like that"

"The New Directions" Kurt laughed.

"Ahh, yeah I knew it was something mildly inappropriate, my fellow Warblers and I had a few laughs over that one".

"Yeah, it wasn't one of Mr Shue's finest decisions".

They laughed.

"But in answer to your question, no." Kurt continued "I left my musical career back in Lima".

"Any particular reason?"

"Well it wasn't for lack of trying here in New York. I auditioned for NYADA, but apparently it just wasn't to be. But I had to get out of Lima, so Parson's was plan B. Fashion's always been my thing so-"

"Ahhh" Blaine mused "So that explains the boots"

"What?"

"Well you just obviously have taste, but even for New York you seem quite forward thinking. Especially for an Ohio native" Blaine stopped then, staring at Kurt, obviously worried he may have overstepped the mark, after all he'd only just met the guy really.

Kurt pretended to not have noticed. "I've actually been dressing like this for years. Not all my decisions have been, lets say, conventional"

Blaine raised his – freakishly triangular, Kurt noticed – eyebrows, prompting Kurt to continue.

"I wore a kilt to prom"

Blaine almost spit out his coffee. "Really? That was...brave" He nodded obviously trying to picture the outfit.

"It was my homage to the, at the time, recently passed Mr McQueen" Kurt, now looking very serious, added "The outfit was flawless. Perfectly put together. Lima just wasn't ready for my fashion savvy creations".

Blaine just nodded again. Kurt thought he may have freaked him with the kilt anecdote. It wouldn't have been the first time. As he tried to think of how to diffuse the awkward, Blaine piped up:

"I hope it wasn't windy"

Kurt slightly puzzled at first, quickly caught up with Blaine's thinking and burst out laughing as a grin stretched across Blaine's face, his eyes crinkling.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" Blaine took another sip of his drink, watching Kurt compose himself.

"So was New York your only option then. Was it only NYADA or Parsons?"

"Basically, New York has always been _the _place y'know? Initially for the obvious draw of Broadway, but even when that was out of the question, after coming here for the National Show Choir Competition a few years back, I knew this was the place for me. It just felt right" Kurt smiled, glancing out the window at the busy streets.

"Nationals! Wow!" The little furry triangles crept up his head again. "We never got past Regionals, always beaten by either you guys or that group from Carmel High"

"Really? I'm surprised. From what i remember you guys were pretty unique and so in sync!" Kurt could remember the perfect routines and clicking; so much clicking.

"We were well practiced that's for sure. But private school a cappella only gets you so far." Blaine smiled before adding "We weren't the Whiffenpoofs!"

They laughed as Blaine glanced down at his watch.

"Speaking of a cappella, I have a vocal class in half an hour, so i'd better get going"

He grabbed a napkin and pulled a purple fine-liner from his coat pocket, then started scribbling something. Turning the now defaced napkin and pushing it towards Kurt, he said: "We should do this again, maybe when neither of us have classes to get to" He grinned again, collecting his stuff together. "It was nice chatting to you, Kurt. Good Luck with the dragon lady." And with that he was gone, exiting the shop and heading down the street.

Kurt glanced down at the napkin to see Blaine had scrawled his number on it, complete with smiley face. Kurt had to hand it to the guy, he sure was confident.

* * *

_Okay guys introductory drabble number two: complete. I know it was heavily speech based, I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much, but as I plan to keep all these drabbles set in The Bean there won't be a whole lot more to focus on. I had considered writing this as a script, due to the sheer amount of speech but ... well I didn't. Also 'The Free Willys' is the only mildly dick related word play i could think of, dirty word play isn't my forte okay? Stay tuned – more to come soon!_


	3. Jellyfish

_Okay guys so this next one is a little shorter than the previous drabbles. I don't know why, it just kinda turned out that way._

* * *

_**Jellyfish**_

Kurt had text Blaine the following day and it turned out they both had Wednesday afternoons free, so they arranged to meet at The Bean the following week.

When Blaine arrived, Kurt was already there, sitting at the exact same table as the previous encounters. Dressed impeccably yet again Blaine noticed, this time in a green tartan suit. It really shouldn't have worked, but it did. Plus Kurt had added a bowtie and Blaine had a certain fondness of those. Okay maybe he had a slight obsession. Some would say a problem, but he didn't care. Bowties are cool.

Kurt was completely immersed in a book when Blaine approached him with his drink. He had his back to Blaine, so hadn't seen him arrive. Blaine stood directly behind him and leaned over his shoulder.

"Good book?"

Kurt squealed and nearly hit Blaine in the face with his book. Blaine had never seen anyone jump so much in his entire life and was practically crying with laughter when Kurt turned around.

"Jesus, Blaine you scared the life out of me!"

Kurt's voice had increased an octave and he wore an expression of shock, anger and amusement on his face. Blaine – who was struggling to regain a normal breathing pattern – could just about reply:

"I'm sorry but-" He let out another laugh "- I couldn't resist. And your reaction –" laughter uncontrollably attempting to escape again "- was priceless!" He let out another stifled chuckle then sighed to compose himself before sitting down opposite Kurt.

"Well, never do that again! I honestly thought was going into cardiac arrest!"

"I'm sorry, truly" Blaine tried to keep a straight face "But you still haven't answered my original question" He smirked.

"Oh really Blaine, you're surprised I didn't answer your question, after you made me jump so much I thought I'd land in the next street. I didn't even hear the question!" Kurt started with a sarcastic drawl but his tone became more hyped up as he continued "I was immersed in a world of witches and wizards and magical beasts! A..A...A Land Of Stories!" He stopped mid-rant to see Blaine grinning back at him.

"Are you even capable of not smiling like a fool at something I say?" Kurt asked dead-panned.

"Sorry, but you just seemed like you were on a roll. I was wondering how long you could keep going before pausing for air. It was getting very impressive" He smirked "A Land Of Stories though, very poetic, it would make a nice book title".

"It would actually" Kurt mused.

Blaine nodded towards the dog-eared copy of The Goblet Of Fire still clasped in Kurt's hands.

"Good choice of book, that one happens to be my favourite, I'm not surprised you zoned out"

"I was not zoned out! You were just freakishly quiet like a ... like a..." Kurt wracked his brain for a quiet animal "JELLYFISH!"

"Jellyfish?" Blaine questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I couldn't think of another quiet animal okay?" Kurt protested, heat slowly rising to his cheeks.

"And the first one you thought of was a jellyfish?" Blaine fought back a laugh.

"Well, what would you have said?"

"Umm, I don't know, call me cliché but a mouse maybe?" Blaine chuckled, although to be perfectly honest, he would have more than likely said something equally as strange under pressure.

"Well I'm not into cliché's, I like to be unique" Kurt replied with a slight nod of the head.

"And that you are" Blaine murmured, taking a sip of his drink. "Hi, by the way"

"Hi" Kurt replied coyly, still slightly flushed with surprise and embarrassment.

"Why'd you bring a book anyway, did you anticipate our conversation to be completely boring?" Blaine teased.

"Oh you mean, opposed to our highly intelligent jellyfish discussion" Kurt challenged.

"You brought it up!"

"Only because you scared me and made my brain turn to mush!"

"You should have been expecting me!"

"Oh zip it Flitwick or I'll feed you to a Hungarian Horntail"

"Touché"

They just smiled then, each taking sips from their drinks, eyes locked on each others.

* * *

_Ta da! Ok so i have a few comments to make, first is that i know Chris' book is called THE Land Of Stories, but i changed it just to fit the wording a little better (yay for that by the way! Who's pre-ordered their copies? I know i have!) Also do you guy's think i use the boys names to often? I just don't want it to get confusing with lots of ' he said, he replied'. Just let me know if it's annoying or whatever. And in regards to the jellyfish, that is literally the first quiet animal i could think of, i knew there was some kind of cliché answer but i couldn't for the life of me remember it until afterwards, but hopefully my wacky brain paid off right?_

_Anywho thank you so much for reading & as always if you have any questions, ideas, ramblings or virtual cupcakes* you can always leave them in my tumbr ask (URL: lilyjoniss)_

_*other gifts are also welcome._


	4. NonFat?

_Akk new chapter. Another big thank you to everyone who has even glanced at my fic, as a first time writer this is more than i ever imagined. As always reviews are encouraged but definitely not expected, and if you have any questions etc feel free to leave them in my ask. Tumblr URL: lilyjoniss._

* * *

**Non-fat?**

On their forth meeting, now at the designated time of 'Wednesday afternoon at 2pm' Kurt was yet again there before Blaine in the usual spot by the window, wearing a cream coat this time with a soft brown scarf wrapped around his neck several times, his hair perfectly coiffed . However unusually, Kurt had two cups of coffee in front of him instead of one.

"Thirsty?" Blaine nodded to the extra cup sitting on the table.

Kurt who's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, glanced at what Blaine was nodding at and laughed.

"Oh! No that one's for you" He smiled pushing the cup towards Blaine as he sat down.

"Medium drip right?"

"You know my coffee order?" Blaine was slightly taken aback, after all he was pretty sure Kurt had only seen him order once. "That's impressive"

"I didn't know how you liked it if that's any consolation"

"Nope, still impressive" Blaine grinned, grabbing the cream and cinnamon from the nearby counter.

"Ok now take note – I like a little cream and a little cinnamon" He joked, flamboyantly adding them to his drink.

"Noted" Kurt smiled, saluting.

They both sat in silence for a moment, sipping their drinks.

"Hey!" Blaine said suddenly, making Kurt jump a little. He chuckled.

"Sorry, I have a tendency to do that don't I?" Inside voice Blaine, inside voice, he smiled remembering his mother's childhood instructions. "I just realised you know my order, but I don't know yours".

"No you don't" Kurt replied, giving nothing away.

"Well I think maybe I should?" Blaine countered shyly "It's only fair" he added looking up through his long eyelashes "plus I feel like a bit of a failure for not remembering".

Kurt seemed to consider Blaine's argument for a while before replying:

"Guess" He propositioned with a smirk.

Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"Challenge accepted"

Kurt shook his head "You won't guess correctly, but I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts"

Blaine, who was now studying the extensive menu above the counter, smiled.

"I think" He started, drawing out the words, then looking over the Kurt "You prefer something sweet"

Kurt was silent.

"I'm right aren't I?"

Kurt sighed "So Mr Holmes, you guessed I liked something sweet, but I'm afraid your powers of deduction are going to have to be stronger than that"

"How about we make a deal, if i guess the type of coffee you like, you provide me with the specifics?"

"That sounds fair"

Success, Blaine thought, he knew exactly what Kurt would like.

"Mocha" He grinned triumphantly.

"How'd you guess so quickly?"

"Well once you confirmed you liked something sweet and agreed to my terms, the options became dramatically narrowed down. I figured sweet equals chocolate and voila, mocha!"

"Congrats"

"Now, now you have to stick to your side of the deal remember?"

"Fine, but don't laugh"

"Why would I-" Kurt cut him off mid question.

"Just don't"

"Okay, okay I won't laugh"

Kurt cleared his throat and recited his order quickly.

"Grandenonfatmochawithwhip"

Blaine considered this a moment, eye's squinting slightly.

"You do realise that doesn't make much sense"

"I'm not repeating it"

"No I heard what you said, it just doesn't really make sense"

"You said you wouldn't laugh" Kurt pouted, although Blaine didn't think he was aware he was.

"I'm not laughing, just pondering"

"Well, I can see you laughing internally"

That's when Blaine laughed "Ok then Kurt, I apologise for my internalised amusement"

"And why doesn't my order make sense?"

"Well...you order your mocha non-fat; that I get; you may be health conscious or whatever. But then you order whip, which kind of defies the point of the non-fat milk doesn't it?"

"I just like the taste the whip adds"

"Yeah it's the added fat you previously took away" Blaine smirked.

"Exactly i previously took it away, then added it along with the flavour of whip, so now it's all balanced out" Kurt explained.

Blaine pondered this for a moment "It just seems like a lot of fuss over a few grams of fat"

"Well it also cools down the coffee enough for me to drink straight away"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, challenging him.

"Ok fine, it's doesn't really make sense"

"So why the non-fat?"

"Honestly?"

"If you don't mind" Blaine's expression softened, only a hint of amusement showing on his face.

"I just like the sound of it" Kurt said quietly "The sound of my order I mean"

Blaine cocked his head to the side. He was not expecting that.

"When I was younger I thought it made me sound grown up, and now despite the fact I'm 21, I still kinda like the sound of it". Kurt blushed slightly and looked up at Blaine "Although my comment about cooling the drink down is true"

Blaine chucked.

"Ok so 'Grande non-fat mocha with whip'. Got it".

"You think I'm crazy don't you"

"No I think it's cute"

And with that Blaine left the table to get them both refills.

* * *

_Oh Kurt's so cute when he's embarrassed and defensive._

_Also i know that was an extraordinarily long conversation just about coffee orders but it had to be done (although overall this is another short drabble - sorry?)_

_Also fun fact: me and Kurt have the same coffee order, except mine's full-fat – BRING ON THE CALORIES!_

_(I'm also now very tempted to make Blaine grow a beard, because i've grown rather attached to Darren's after Comic-Con!)_


	5. Quinn

_Hello everyone! Here's another coffee shop drabble. _

_I'm not really telling you anything new in this so it's a bit of a filler (introducing shtuff that needed to be mentioned etc)_

_Hope you enjoy it. You know the drill, any questions feel free to comment or hit me up on tumblr (lilyjoniss)!_

* * *

_**Quinn**_

Blaine had grown semi-used to the way Kurt dressed. I mean he was still blown away each time he walked into the familiar coffee shop to see a wholly new outfit on Kurt, but he always looked –for lack of a better word- fabulous; the young man had impeccable taste.

Expensive taste.

Not that it bothered Blaine, his family was pretty well-off, but he couldn't help wondering how a design student from Lima, could afford such luxuries.

One Wednesday afternoon, after spending too long pondering the issue, Blaine just came out and asked Kurt; who incidentally was wearing a new line Marc Jacobs shirt.

"Kurt, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but how the heck do you afford your wardrobe?...I..I mean...the clothes inside it." Way to articulate yourself Blainers.

Kurt, eyebrows raised replied: "Why? Surprised a kid from McKinley owns expensive stuff?"

"No! No not at all ... well yes, but I didn't mean it that way it's just.."

Oh god Blaine, you can stop talking anytime now.

He blushed furiously, wishing he'd never brought it up. Well at least he had until he heard a familiar tinkle of laughter.

"It's fine Blaine, don't worry, I was kidding".

Shaking his head, Kurt reached for Blaine's hand, letting it fall just short of touching it.

"I get asked it all the time, living in this city, _where _I live, people are a bit surprised".

"Why? Where do you live?"

"Lower East Side, I share a tiny apartment with my friend Quinn from high school".

"Oh...I see"

"See! That's the exact reaction I get every time!"

Blaine felt ashamed that he still made a judgement, despite knowing Kurt for a while now.

"But it's not too bad, just small. But it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for fashion" Kurt added with a wink.

They both laughed, Blaine was relieved Kurt didn't take offense to his enquiry.

"So this Quinn you live with, was she in the New Directions too?"

"She was. She had a, let's say, colourful high-school career".

Blaine looked puzzled, prompting Kurt to continue.

"Well" Kurt took a deep breath before continuing "She was Queen of the school, head cheerio, president of the celibacy club, got pregnant at sixteen, lied about the father, went into labour at our regional's performance, became head cheerio again, got a new boyfriend, cheated on him, revealed her name is actually Lucy and she used to be fat, lost out at prom queen twice, went through a 'skank' period, died her hair pink, died it back, wanted her baby back, and I gotta admit-" Kurt added in a slightly hushed tone "she went a bit bat-crap crazy, got over it, got in a car accident on the way to her ex-boyfriends and ex-enemies wedding, was in a wheelchair for a while and learnt to walk again. All this while maintaining an excellent GPA and now she studies Theatre Arts at Columbia".

Kurt ended matter-of-factly and took a large gulp of coffee.

Blaine looked stunned.

"Err, yeah, colourful is _a _word for it – and I thought there was drama a Dalton" Blaine thought of Wes and his major gavel rage.

"Oh please, you private school kids ain't got nothing on us."

Blaine just shook his head, still slightly bewildered by what he'd just heard.

"Wait did you say ex-enemy? How can you have an ex-enemy?"

"Ahhh, Rachel" Kurt smiled. "Rachel is one of mine and Quinn's closest friends from McKinley, however she is very easy to hate. Both me and Q weren't exactly always close to her. Rachel dated Quinn's boyfriend after her, and Q blamed her for the break-up. I also may or may not have had a crush on Finn myself"

"Finn?" Blaine was a bit lost.

"Quinn's ex, Rachel's ex-fiancé and my step-brother"

"Step-brother! I thought you had a crush on him?" Blaine was beyond confused now "And wait, there's an ex-fiancé now?"

"That was before my dad and Finn's mum got married. But that's another story. Finn and Rachel never actually got married, they separated before college. It was quite tragic really".

"Do I even want to ask about that?"

"Maybe another time, right now you look like your head might explode" Kurt laughed at the strained expression on Blaine's face. "But Rachel lives in New York too, she got into NYADA the same year I didn't"

"Oh, and you're still close?"

"Yes and no. We're still friends but don't see each other as much as we used to. Rachel's very busy with her NYADA people but she tries to fit us into her schedule every now and then."

"Was everyone in your Glee club like this?"

"Not everyone, Rachel is a character, only me and my friend Mercedes could out diva her but everyone had their quirks. Tina pretended to have a stutter. Mike had major daddy issues. Artie, I'm pretty sure was a black man trapped in a wheel-chair bound white boy's body" Blaine frowned. "Honestly it would make sense if you met him" Kurt continued "Puck was a badass with heart. Joe was a literal teen-Jesus. Sugar was...Sugar. Rory was Irish. Santana had a crazy-ass alter ego called Snix, she dated Brittany who I'm pretty sure is still convinced Joe is a girl. And then there was Mr Shue, who frankly needed more adult friends".

Blaine let out an overwhelmed breath.

"Jeez Kurt, it's sounds like you've had enough drama in your high-school years to last a life-time"

"It kept me on my toes" Kurt replied before muttering under his breath "But that didn't even scratch the surface".

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing" Kurt smiled. "So how about you share some of those alleged Dalton Dramas?"

Blaine launched into a story about the time Pavarotti escaped and started babbling about something called a Gap Attack?

It was Kurt's time to be confused.

* * *

_Ok I know I've basically just told you a lot of stuff that's canon, but i think it needed to be said, just to show Blaine quite how crazy life at McKinley was._

_I wanted to add Quinn as another character and wrote about her intense life because I like Quinn, and frankly wanted to emphasise how RIB haven't exactly been fair to her over the past 3 seasons. Give the girl a break!_

_After bringing up the whole NYADA debacle, i decided to leave it at that, because i was tempted to have Kurt rant about how unfair it was Rachel got in and he didn't, but restrained myself. I'M STILL BITTER OKAY! _

_Side note: who has there copies of TLOS? I'm so freaking proud of Chris and the book is beautiful!_


	6. Cliché

_I don't have much to say about this one, only thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy! (Also this is another short-ish one. Sorry)_

* * *

_**Cliché **_

Blaine didn't know how he did it, but Kurt always managed to be at The Bean before him. Even when he arrived a good thirty minutes before their planned time, Kurt was always sitting there, by the window at the same table as always.

And today was no different.

Blaine had decided to walk to the coffee shop for a change, despite it taking around an hour and a half. It was a nice day; the air was crisp and the sun was shining especially bright for November. Blaine left his apartment a good two hours before he and Kurt had arranged to meet. He strolled through the busy New York streets just soaking up the atmosphere he so often missed when taking a cab (his usual go-to city transport).

'The City That Never Sleeps' really is such an apt way to describe NYC. Everyone's always in a rush, always with a place to go. However as bustling as it is, there was always something that Blaine found quite calming about it. Maybe it was the fact he could get completely lost in the concrete jungle and become anonymous to everyone around him. Maybe it was that there was always something new to discover. Or maybe it was simply because it's the only place in the world he felt truly himself.

He noticed many things on his walk to The Bean: how dazzling the skyscrapers looked in the midday sun, the shadows cast on the pavement of the now almost bare trees, the bounty of people grabbing lunch in almost every cafe he passed; couples, office workers, groups of tourists.

Blaine tried to remain focused though, and not let his trade-mark distraction get the better of him (luckily there weren't any interesting woodland animals in sight today) and arrived at The Bean in record time. _At last _Blaine thought _I'll finally beat Kurt_.

Blaine was wrong.

As he walked past the front of the coffee shop he spotted Kurt, already sitting pretty at the front of the store. The usual spot; same table.

_You've got to be kidding me, _Blaine had an incredulous expression on his face.

He entered the shop and approached Kurt.

"Do you live here or something?" Blaine demanded.

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked affronted. Maybe that had come out a little more forcefully than Blaine intended.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I just so wanted to be here before you today" Blaine had to resist the urge to stamp his foot.

"Any particular reason?"

Blaine was about to answer before he realised that, actually, he didn't have a reason; he just wanted to.

"I just wanted to" Blaine replied with a shrug, blushing slightly.

"You just...wanted to?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow "You do realise you sound like a 5 year old when you say that"

Blaine looked down "5 and a half actually" He mumbled, a smirk appearing on his face.

A familiar peel of laughter escaped Kurt.

"Seriously though Kurt, are you always here early? Because we can arrange an earlier time to meet if you w-"

"No it's fine" Kurt interrupted "I just spend a lot of time here is all".

Blaine thought about asking why, but decided against it. "Fair enough" He smiled and left to get his coffee. Usually Kurt has one waiting for him when he arrives, but he was early so alas, was coffee-less.

As Blaine returned to the table, he noticed Kurt just staring out the window, the bright sunshine hitting his face, illuminating it perfectly. It was quite a sight. Kurt appeared to be deep in thought, so Blaine slowly approached the table.

"Watcha looking at?" Blaine murmured softly, not wanting to startle Kurt...again.

"Just the world passing by"

Kurt blanched "Wow, that was so cliché" He giggled, shaking his head.

"I get what you mean" Blaine thought back to his walk earlier.

"I just like sitting here watching the people passing by, wondering what they're thinking, where they're going. There's always someone going somewhere, meeting someone"

Kurt's eyes flicked over to meet Blaine's. Blaine suddenly became aware he was staring at Kurt while he spoke and broke the eye contact.

"It's like escaping to another world for a while. I'm sitting here, almost suspended in time, as life goes on" A silence had formed between them; Kurt had almost a look of longing in his eyes. It confirmed Blaine's suspicions that there was way more to this man than meets the eye.

"So that explains the table" Blaine broke the silence.

Kurt – who looked like he'd just snapped out of a daydream – looked puzzled.

"You always sit at the same table, I was going to ask you why, but now I know; prime people watching spot"

Kurt smiled "In the winter yes, in the summer I tend to get an iced-coffee to go and sit in a park somewhere for a while".

"I like the park"

"Oh look the 5 year old is back again" Kurt teased.

...

"5 and a half" Blaine replied with a wink.

* * *

_I don't even know what this is. I had planned a completely different chapter but apparently my brain went to a different place. I had so much i wanted to write but just couldn't spit it out. Very frustrating._

_I just love those winter days when it's bitterly cold but sunny at the same time. I think in New York they'd be especially gorgeous._

_I named the chapter cliché due to Kurts comment and the fact that when trying to describe New York all i could think of were clichéd terms. Also meeting someone in a coffee shop in New York to watch the world pass by is also kind of a cliché._

_I can't help it, i'm a cliché fiend. _


	7. Furr

_Sorry for the later update! _

_I was on my holibobs and the internet connection sucked! _

_However here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Furr**_

Kurt and Blaine were discussing the recent American Music Awards one afternoon, in the now, familiar coffee shop, when Blaine was distracted by something stuck to the front of Kurt's jumper (perfectly fitted of course and paired with a rather fetching bowtie, Blaine might add).

"Is that a hair?"

Blaine interrupted Kurt, who was mid-rant about how stunning Taylor Swift looked on the red carpet, and pointed to the ginger hair in question.

"Damnit!" Kurt cursed, plucking the offending hair from his sweater, "I thought I'd got them all".

"So you have pets I take it? Or have you had to take in another roommate to buy some Versace couture?" Blaine said with a wink.

"Please, I'd need an army of roommates for that. It is indeed a pet hair. Of the feline variety to be specific".

"Oooh, a cat person, interesting"

Blaine had a cocky, almost challenging edge to his voice.

"Do I detect some canine allegiance?"

Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously.

"Maybe" Blaine shrugged with a smirk "So how many cats do you own?"

"Two, I'm not sure how it happened. The apartment is small enough with two people, so how cats ended up in the mix as well is beyond me". He sipped his coffee.

"Liar!"

"Excuse me?" Kurt raised his eyebrows with faux offense.

Blaine, who again had a cocky smirk on his face, explained.

"You know full know full well how you got those cats".

"Oh yeah? Please enlighten me" Kurt drawled, playing along.

"Everyone knows cats choose their owners. They have superiority complexes" Blaine paused, a wicked smile creeping on his face "Only suckers fall for it though".

"You definitely own a dog" Kurt stated, his eyes narrowed.

Blaine laughed "How could you tell?"

Kurt rolled his eyes before taking another sip of his coffee, but Blaine swore he saw a smirk on his face.

"So what are the kitties called? Please tell me you named the ginger one Geri"

Kurt knitted his eyebrows together, prompting Blaine for an explanation.

"Halliwell! You know, Ginger Spice! The Spice Girls!"

Blaine was almost out of his seat, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Calm down Blaine, I know who Ginger Spice is. But if I was going to name my cat after a Spice Girl it would be Victoria"

"Posh Spice? Really?"

"She's my favourite. Plus she makes amazing clothes" Kurt shrugged as if it were the most obvious reason in the world.

"Suit yourself. So if your cats aren't named after girl band members, what are they called? Don't tell me" Blaine grinned triumphantly "They're named after designers."

"Wrong"

Blaine's grin dropped.

"Although it may be hard to believe, I was more imaginative than that."

"Well you've kept me waiting long enough. You should know I now have high expectations of your naming abilities".

Kurt cleared his throat "Drum roll please".

Blaine drummed his fingers quickly on the table.

"They are called..."

"..."

"Sachimo and Alfonso!"

Kurt was looking very pleased with himself. Blaine was silent.

"What?" Kurt said defensively "I like unique names! There are too many 'Fluffy's' and 'Mittens' in the cat world".

"Yeah but, Sachimo and Alfonso? Bit of a mouthful isn't it? Don't you get weird looks when you call them?"

"What you mean like the one you're giving me now?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry" Blaine looked sincere "I actually really like the names, honestly. They're different. Just like you"

There was a silence.

"That was a compliment I swear"

Blaine smiled, silently cursing himself for his sudden conversational ineptness. It seemed like whenever he was around Kurt, his usual charismatic self faltered.

"So are you going to tell me about your canine friend?" Kurt prompted.

"Oh yeah!" Blaine almost forgot he had mentioned it "He's a Siberian Husky called Gibson!"

"And you thought I chose weird names" Kurt said flatly with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! He's named after my favourite make of guitar! And seeing as I study music, it makes perfect sense!"

Blaine rose to Kurt's bait before he realised he was only teasing. He hung his head and chuckled, feeling like even more of an idiot.

"And a Husky?" Kurt continued. "Bet he's fun to have in an apartment; they're no Chihuahua."

"I live alone actually" Blaine stared down at his coffee "So there's plenty of space. Plus he's a real character. It's just like having a roommate, but without having to fight for hot water".

Blaine thought back to the many time's he had gotten home to find Gibson sitting in the bathtub, so maybe if he had opposable thumbs, Gibson would be exactly like a roommate. The dog was weird. Blaine swore he thought he was human. Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by Kurt asking:

"You live alone? In New York?"

"I went to Dalton remember. My parents love throwing cash at me."

There was a slight bitterness to Blaine's voice and Kurt was quick to pick up on it.

"You don't seem particularly thrilled with that arrangement" He said softly, obviously wary of the delicate subject.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful. I have an amazing apartment, in a nice area. I couldn't want for anything. It's just..."

Blaine sighed, looking dejected. He shook his head and smiled.

"That's another story."

Kurt was about to speak, looking concerned, but Blaine piped up again.

"So tell me more about Sachimo and Alfonso!"

It was Kurt's turn to be curious about Blaine. The guy was usually so happy and energetic. But Kurt could tell Blaine had another side. Another story.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN!_

_That was a lot of chat again. Sorry!_

_Some fun facts to accompany this chapter:_

_I had to mention Taylor at some point. I'm a big fan and she always looks flawless *le sigh*_

_Like Kurt i was in the minority of people whose favourite Spice Girl was Posh Spice! (How amazing were they at the Olympic Closing Ceremony! Some epic chair dancing was done in my house!)_

_I think i made it clear Blaine was a Spice Girls fan, specifically Ginger! I actually dressed up as Ginger Spice one time with my friends, wearing a ... err ... well a flag! I was wearing a flag. Those pictures and indeed the video will haunt me forever._

_I actually want cats and a dog named Sachimo, Alfonso & Gibson. _

_Enough about me! (I think i write too many personal traits into K & B, but i actually see some aspects of myself in canon K & B, as well as Chris and Darren, so *le shrug*)_

_Thanks for reading! More to come soon! _


	8. Ohana

_Sorry for the later update! These past couple of weeks have been insanely busy for me and to be quite honest I don't know where the time has gone, so only got round to finishing this chapter last night. Sorry again!_

_Anywho, I'm in a real Hawaiian mood, since i got a blue Ukulele (the fact that it's blue is really important (*psst* not really)) for my birthday last week!_

_Also this one's written from Kurt's POV since i never really do that. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Ohana**_

Kurt found broaching the subject of family with people very uncomfortable. Not because he didn't have a wonderful, supportive and accepting family (he did), and it wasn't because he had to tell people his mom died when he was young (although this made others feel awkward, Kurt has lived with this fact long enough for it to just be part of who he is).

The reason Kurt didn't like talking about family was that he felt he was forcing whomever he was talking to, to spill the beans on their personal life. This isn't a problem for many, for the most it's just mundane, but for others; family is a delicate subject.

For Blaine it was a delicate subject.

Kurt was very perceptive and from the brief conversation they had a couple of weeks ago he sensed tension in the normally chipper guy. So this week when Kurt received an exciting text from his father while at The Bean, he was hesitant to tell Blaine.

Kurt and his father, Burt, were close. A lot closer than most 'man's man', sport loving, mechanic father's and their fashion savvy, musical theatre loving, gay son's usually are. Especially in Ohio. Leaving his dad to come to New York was tough, but Burt visited as much as he could. The text Kurt received that afternoon was to tell him just that. Burt, Carole and Finn were coming to New York for Christmas this year! Kurt was so excited. After releasing his work load was just too much for him to leave the city this December, it meant Kurt would have been missing the holidays with his family for the first time, well, ever.

Kurt was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement as he read the message, earning himself a quizzical look from Blaine. That's when Kurt realised two things: a) he'd have to broach the delicate topic of family & b) he was seat dancing in front of Blaine, who he had previously tried very hard to be composed around.

"I'm guessing unless you've got something uncomfortable in your pants" Kurt saw the blush rising in Blaine's cheeks as he realised what he just said and laughed as Blaine continued "or you've got some good news?"

Kurt was just going to be honest with Blaine. They'd known each other for a while now, so surely Blaine would know that Kurt wouldn't be trying to force information out of Blaine. Also I think the chair-dancing was a slight give-away that Kurt was genuinely excited.

"My family are coming to New York for the holidays this year!" Kurt practically squeaked. "I thought we'd be apart, because I couldn't fly back to Ohio, and it would be the first year we weren't together, so I was pretty upset, but now my dad just text me, and it's a complete shock! Plus Christmas in New York! It's going to be spectacular. I'll take Carol shopping in Bloomingdale's and take Finn to see the Christmas lights! We're going to be so touristy but I don't care!"

Kurt took a deep breath. He went off on a slight tangent but he couldn't help it. Once he started he couldn't stop. Blaine was sat, wide eyed, slightly taken aback by Kurt's sudden outburst, but there was a slight smile on his lips.

"Kurt, that's amazing! Sounds like you're going to have loads of fun"

Blaine had his usual animated tone, filled with enthusiasm, but his eyes didn't quite connect like they normally did. There was that almost bitter longing, Kurt saw before, when family came up. He instantly regretted bringing up his Dad's visit. He could have at least not gone on about it so much.

"So, umm, what are your plans for the holidays, Blaine?"

_Why did I just ask that?! _Kurt thought. _Don't pressure him to talk about family, you said, now look what you've done. Way to dig yourself a hole._

"I'll probably just spend some time with friends actually" Blaine mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"You're not going home?"

_God Kurt, SHUT UP! You're balancing precariously on the edge of the deep hole you've dug!_

"My parents will, uh, probably be away" Blaine started playing with the lid of his coffee cup, twisting it on and off.

"Did you not want to go with them?"

_What do you want to do, make him cry? Just kick him in the shins it'll be quicker._

"I, umm, I don't think I'm invited this time actually".

_Why don't you just push him in the hole you've conveniently dug._

"I'm sorry" Kurt couldn't even bring himself to look at Blaine's obviously hurt face.

"What for?" Blaine spoke softly.

"For going on about how brilliant my Christmas was going to be. And pushing you-"

_Into the pit of tears and torture you selfishly laid before him!_

"- to talk about your family. I knew you weren't comfortable talking about it, but kept asking those stupid-"

_STUPID! Senseless, Idiotic, Thoughtless!_

"- questions. It's none of my business"

Blaine and Kurt's eyes met and Blaine was about to protest when Kurt continued.

"But I'm also sorry about your parents. You shouldn't have to spend the holidays alone".

Blaine's eyes had glassed over.

"There's really no need to apologise Kurt. You have every right to be excited about your family. I know you're close to them. I can tell by the way your eyes light up when you talk about them, even with just a fleeting comment" He smiled "And anyway, I'm not going to be completely alone. I have Gibson! And I think my brother's in the City for New Years, so I'll just have a belated Christmas then".

Only Blaine could be so optimistic about this kind of situation. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

They sat in silence for a while. Blaine seemed lost in thought; Kurt not wanting to open his mouth and say something else that might send Blaine into a crippling depression.

After a while Blaine broke the silence, speaking in his normal chipper tone.

"Where are your family going to stay when they visit?"

"Oh" Kurt hadn't really thought about it "I guess they'll stay in a hotel or something" He knew full well they wouldn't fit in his and Quinn's apartment. Finn would never fit on the floor of his room.

As if he could read minds, Blaine piped up.

"Well I guess if you got really stuck, they could crash in your obviously giant closet".

They both burst out laughing, probably too loudly for the now very full coffee shop.

There was the Blaine, Kurt knew and loved.

…

_Wait, what?_

* * *

_Ouchie my heart! Poor Blainers!_

_Don't the Andersons know Ohana means family! And family means NOBODY GETS LEFT BEHIND!_

_That's about as angsty as this will get (I hope! But I dunno it was kind of fun to write! )_

_And oooooh did our little Kurtsie just reveal his possible feelings for Blaine?!_

_Maybe I'll have to start writing from his POV more often!_

_I'll try and update over the next couple of weeks, this are going to start to get a bit hectic in my life for a while, but I will NOT abandon this, updates might be a little slower is all. Just a little pre-warning._

_Also final note, for this meant to be short- turned into an essay –author's note, but it was brought to my attention that I may not have been entirely clear about this fic. Although I intended for these chapters to be little drabbles, they are more linked than I thought they would be, HOWEVER, I will not be moving K & B out of the comfort of The Bean, I never intended to and I don't plan on changing that. However there will be an epilogue (not any time soon, I'll tell you when I'm nearing the end of this) that will tell you what will come of K & B not set in The Bean. Sorry if anyone was confused, or if any of you are disappointed by this fact. Any other questions, comments, abuse (wait scratch that) or random notes, feel free to leave a review or as always my tumblr ask is open! (URL: lilyjoniss)_


	9. Secrets

_I'm aaaalliiiiiiiiiiiivveeee!_

_Guys I'm so so so so sooooo sorry for going AWOL for a couple of months. I moved away from home, started Uni, got some kind of social life (what? Is she crazy?) Basically I've just been a bit snowed under by the whole thing, so haven't had a chance to write/ update._

_So here it is; next chapter! Not the longest, not the best, not really proof-read but I really just wanted to upload it because I've made y'all wait long enough!_

* * *

_**Secrets**_

'So!' Said Kurt, taking Blaine by surprise slightly – there had been a silence for a while, not an awkward kind of silence, just two people lost in their own thoughts in the company if each other.

"So" Blaine replied.

"I think there's something we should do"

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

For some reason Blaine was nervous. Or at least his pulse was suddenly pounding.

"Secrets"

"Excuse me?"

"We should tell each other secrets about us. Not deep dark secrets if you don't want to. Just silly little things".

Blaine must have looked unsure, because Kurt sighed before continuing.

"Look, I guess after we last saw each other, and you had talked about your family. I realised how little we know about each other. Like really know about each other. That's not to say you have to tell be everything about you, but we spend a lot of time together. Other than Quinn you're probably the next friend I spend the most time with. Basically I'd like to think, we trust each other enough, that if/ when we needed to, we could talk about anything."

"Okay" Blaine nodded slowly, processing what Kurt had just said. "Okay. So what kind of thing do you want to know?"

"Just tell me anything. Something you're maybe a little embarrassed about or didn't want to tell me before, because you thought it might freak me out".

Blaine contemplated for a while. There was probably quite a lot of things he could tell Kurt. Maybe he should narrow it down to things to do with Kurt. So something that has happened over the past couple of months.

A smile slowly crept onto his face.

"Okay , I've got one".

"Great! Let me hear it!"

"Alright, but don't laugh" Blaine cleared his throat. "Okay, so you know when we first met? And I walked into you because I was distracted?"

"Of course"

"Well the thing that distracted me…..was a squirrel".

"A squirrel? Really Blaine a squirrel? You've lived in New York for how long, and you're still distracted by squirrels?"

"Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing, I'm merely questioning….. SQUIRRELS?"

"Would it help if I told you it was a cute squirrel?"

"It's a squirrel Blaine they all look the same" Kurt's tone was dead pan "You're going to tell me you named it next"

Blaine was silent. His coffee cup had suddenly become really interesting…

"Oh My God, you did didn't you? You named it!"

Blaine who was now blushing slightly.

"He had personality, he was aching to be given a name"

"You're ridiculous"

"I prefer charmingly unique"

Kurt just shook his head, smiling.

"Okay your turn"

"Right, but Blaine can you promise me something?"

"Yes?" Blaine found himself getting slightly unsure again.

"Promise not to take what I'm about to say the wrong way"

"Ooo-kay?"

Kurt, who was now making a point of looking directly at Blaine

"When I first met you, and we had coffee here" he said gesturing around the room "the thing that struck me most about you….."

Kurt stopped.

"Kurt c'mon you can't just stop there! The suspense is killing me!"

"Okay, the thing the struck me the most was …. Your freakishly triangular eyebrows".

Kurt winced.

Blaine said…..

Nothing.

"Oh no I've upset you haven't I. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. This was a stupid idea. How could I be so stupid and mean and you probably think I'm so rude since you were just talking about a harmless squir-"

Kurt's rambling's were cut off by Blaine bursting into peals of laughter.

"Kurt, do you really think something like that would upset me? Especially coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking self-conscious.

"Well, first of all do you really think no-one's ever said anything about my eyebrows? Look at them. Give them googly eyes and they could totally teach small children geometry on Sesame Street! And as for you…"

Kurt raised his – apparently normal shaped – eyebrows at Blaine.

"Well, you're just so honest and kind and sweet, I don't think you could ever say anything to upset me. Especially since you apologise profusely after saying anything that might be taken the wrong way before I even get to respond"

Blaine grinned wickedly as Kurt blushed.

"Hey" Blaine said quietly, reaching across the table and tapping it just in front of Kurt. Kurt raised his head slightly, making Blaine duck his head to meet his eyes.

"You know I'm only teasing right? It's a really endearing quality"

_And I wouldn't change it…_

_Or you, for the world._

* * *

_Oop, it's all starting to come out!_

_So do Kurt and Blaine really like each other more than just coffee buddies?_

_Will they ever admit it not only to themselves but eachother?_

_DUN DUN DUN_

_Sorry again for the wait. Hopefully it won't be as long until the next one!_

_As always if you have and questions, comments, abuse or gifts, feel free to comment/ review or hit me up via my ask on tumblr (URL: lilyjoniss) or if you're not a tumblr user just hit the submit button!_

_Thanks for reading lovelies and waiting so patiently : )_


	10. Avengers

_Okay new chapter finally! This is a bit of a filler before my planned Christmas chapter, it's a bit random and heavily speech based again (sorry!). Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Avengers**_

Months Blaine and Kurt had been visiting The Bean, MONTHS! Yet they still didn't get it right….

Blaine sat down opposite Kurt with an expression that looked remarkably like a small child who'd just been told he couldn't have an ice-cream.

"What's the matter with you?" Kurt asked, not used to new sulky Blaine.

"They got my name wrong again" Blaine mumbled, pouting a little.

"What'd they call you this time?"

"Kane. I mean c'mon Kane? Do I look like a Kane? No, I don't think I do! Honestly, after coming in here every week you'd think they'd at least get it right! Why can't they remember my name?!"

"Like in Fame?"

"What?"

"Do you want to live forever too?"

Blaine had a confused look on his face, Kurt had interrupted him mid-rant and he was a bit lost, Kurt just ignored his perplexed look and continued:

"Hey, they've got it right before haven't they?"

"Yes, but it was spelt wrong! I swear one time they wrote Bane!"

"_We will destroy Gotham, then when it is done and Gotham is ashes, then you have my permission to die_" Kurt said, with his hands cupped over his mouth.

"What are you saying now?" This was too much for Blaine, the name thing had really screwed him up.

"You really need to brush up on your film knowledge, B".

"B?"

"Well, I figured I'd just keep it short, just in case I said Blaine wrong or something, I think you'd spontaneously combust if I did" Kurt smirked.

"Oh haha!" Blaine drawled sarcastically, it just wasn't his day. "I don't mind B though, it's kinda cute"

"Plus they'd have a hard time spelling a letter wrong".

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he studied the scrawled _Kane _written on his coffee cup.

"You're in a good mood today" Blaine said quietly.

"Aren't I always?"

"Well, yes…but you just seem particularly chirpy today"

"Hmmm, it's probably because my dad's flying in from Ohio today, he's spending an extra couple of weeks with me and Quinn before the other's come and join him" Kurt beamed.

"Oh, Kurt why didn't you tell me!? You must have a 101 things you want to do before he arrives."

"I just didn't want to seem like I was bragging or anything" Kurt looked a little embarrassed.

"Kuuuurt, you don't have to keep stuff from me, I'm really happy for you, honestly."

"Are you sure? I just didn't want to make things seem more sucky for you".

"Kurt I promise you talking about your awesome family won't upset me…. I also promise not to throw this blueberry muffin at you in a jealous rage" Blaine said, a grin spread across his face.

"Okay, sorry" Kurt said smiling softly.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a while, both content with people watching through the glass fronted- store.

"So you're a Batman fan then?" Blaine questioned, breaking the silence.

Kurt, after looking momentarily confused replied: "Ahhh so you caught up with my reference earlier".

"Indeed I did. I got the Fame one too, how did you know I wanted to learn how to fly high? Was it the leg warmers?"

"You must have left them at home with your jazz shoes today".

They both laughed.

"You didn't answer my question" Blaine pressed.

"Yeah I'm a Batman fan, I like superheroes in general really".

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"You look surprised" Kurt narrowed his eyes, looking slyly at Blaine.

"Oh no offense meant or anything, I just did have you down as an Action Man".

"Nah, I was much more of a Ken guy" Kurt mused.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry" Kurt patted Blaine's hand across the table. "As for the superheroes, I guess I just appreciate the theatricality of it. Plus who doesn't love a good car chase?".

"You speak only the truth…. Okay, so favourite Avenger...go!"

"Thor, without a doubt it is totally Thor." Kurt barely even stopped to think about Blaine's question.

"Wow, that was quick" Blaine chuckled.

"Well there is no contest. Why?" Kurt's eyes narrowed as they met Blaine's "Who's your favourite?"

"I've always had a fondness for Captain America"

"Pfft, you would"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Blaine protested.

"Nothing, nothing... so why's he your favourite?"

Blaine was still puzzled by Kurt's comment, but chose not to push it.

"Well, he's brave and super strong and moral. And he's been through a lot emotionally, y'know like he had to leave the whole world he knew behind. And he was so in love with Peggy. It was so romantic, the whole 'dance partner' thing. Plus-" Blaine added with a smirk "You can't beat patriotic spandex".

"Do you and the Cap want some privacy?" Kurt teased.

"Oh shh, you can't honestly tell me you love Thor for his hammer?"

"Well, that's one way to put it" Kurt winked, but a light blush still creeped onto his cheeks.

"Err guys? I hate to interrupt the shameless flirting but Kurt your Dad's been trying to call you, he got an earlier flight, I've got a cab waiting to take us to the airport".

Neither of the men had noticed Quinn walk into The Bean (who looked pretty as ever in a maroon shift dress, thick woollen tights, ankle boots and cream coat). They were too engrossed in their conversation.

"Oh crap, sorry Blaine, I'll have to cut this date short" Kurt flashed him a smile, shouldered his messenger bag and turned to leave just ahead of Quinn.

"Oh and by the way Blaine" Quinn stopped before she left "Loki's totally the best Avenger, he has the best butt" And with a wink she followed Kurt into the waiting cab outside.

Blaine would have found this hilarious (and after some thought very true), but he barely registered Quinn's comment.

Because Kurt had called this a date.

* * *

_Oooooo what will Blainers think of that?!_

_;)_

_I hope you got the references in there, let me know if you didn't and I'll explain : )_

_Also like to point out that the comments about staff not getting Blaine's name right are fictitious and not reflection on the real staff of The Bean (who I'm sure are very nice!)_

_As always feel free to comment, question, whatever! Or you can find me at my tumblr : lilyjoniss! _


	11. An Invitation

_Little Christmas present for you all! _

* * *

_**An Invitation**_

The snow had started falling in NYC. December 23rd and it looked like both Kurt and Blaine were finally going to see a white Christmas in the City.

They were both sitting at their usual table at the front of the coffee shop, staring out at the flurries of snow that was now falling with increasing vigour.

"It's really coming down out there". Blaine noticed the layer of snow starting to build up on the parked cars outside.

"Yeah, the roads will stay clear for a while yet though" Kurt replied, watching the cabs racing past, the weather seemingly not a worry for them. "Do you have to travel anywhere over the next couple of days? If this keeps up, the roads might not be as clear tomorrow".

"Nahh, I'm visiting a friend tomorrow for dinner, but he only lives a few blocks from my place. The only other times I have to leave the apartment is to walk Gibson but that's not really a problem-"

"I bet he loves this" Kurt smiled nodding towards the weather.

"You'd think, wouldn't you? Huskies are built for the snow, they're completely resilient to the cold. Gibson however… he decided that instincts were overrated, and why the hell would he want to walk in the soft, wet cold stuff when he can stay curled up on my bed".

"You're kidding?"

"Nope" Blaine popped the 'P'. "He literally refuses to leave the house. The first snow after I got him, I thought it'd be fun to walk him to Central Park, be good for him you know? We never even made it there! It took so long just to get him down the steps outside my apartment, he then moaned and whined so much that by the time we got to the end of my street, I ended up carrying him back."

Blaine shook his head, remembering back to the look of disgust he received from his canine companion when they got back into his apartment – the dog was a princess, there's no denying it.

"So it can snow as much as it likes, because even if I wanted to, my dog physically won't walk in this kind of weather".

Kurt laughed. "Your dog's really weird".

"I told you, he's convinced he's human! Christmas is his favourite though, he even has a present to unwrap. And yes he does it himself AND unties the bow first!"

"Speaking of presents…." Kurt was eyeing the perfectly wrapped gift sitting atop the table. "You really didn't have to buy me anything, Blaine."

"I wanted to! I love buying gifts; I never really have to get many so it's fun to have another person to buy for".

He smiled pushing the box towards Kurt, who took it, stroking the brown paper wrapping and red velvet bow. He untied it slowly, unfolding the paper to reveal a large box with Paul Smith branded on top of it.

"This is too much" Kurt was wide eyed, and shaking his head at Blaine.

"You haven't even seen what it is yet" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt tentatively removed the lid, revealing a pair of jellyfish print, cotton pants.

"They're…they're…"

"I know they're a little strange, but I saw them and instantly thought of that time I scared you, and it made me smile. Plus seeing as you're a fashion major with impeccable style, who better to pull off such a statement piece".

"They're amazing Blaine, I love them!" Kurt was stroking the soft fabric, the bright print dancing through his fingers.

"That's not all" Blaine had a wide grin on his face.

"Blaine, no! This is already too much, these pants much have cost a fortune". Kurt resumed his head shaking.

Blaine handed over a thick envelope, meeting Kurt's eyes with a meaningful glance "Just open it please".

Kurt eyed Blaine cautiously before sliding his hand under the seal of the envelope, and pulling out what looked like….

"4 tickets for The Book of Mormon" Kurt whispered.

"I thought maybe you and your family would like to go. Give them a real feel for the New York you love".

Kurt stared at Blaine, mouth open a little.

"I don't know what to say" He said, his voice not quite yet reaching above a hushed tone, the tickets shaking in his hands.

"You don't have to say anything, just take them and enjoy them – the show's great! I tried to pick one that everyone would enjoy".

"Thank you so much" Kurt's eyes were tearing up.

He giggled.

"Wow, my gifts seem so below par now".

"You got me a present too?"

Kurt, suddenly composed and looking very serious said:

"Blaine, please, of course I got you a gift".

And with that he reaching into his satchel and pulled out a box, wrapped in glossy purple paper with a black satin bow and handed it across the table to Blaine. Blaine took it and carefully untied the bow, unfolded the paper, and lifted out of the box, a mug. Printed on the front was the name Bane, with an 'L' and 'I' sharpied in.

"Kurt…" Blaine was beaming "I love it!"

"I figured you can bring it here and then they'd always get your name right" He teased.

"I also go you these" Kurt was holding two envelopes.

In the first was a voucher for a record store which specialised in alternative music and unique instruments "For your more experimental music pieces" Kurt had said while handing it over.

"This second one is a little different, it's an invitation-"

"Kurt, you don't have to invite me anyw-"

"Blaine, let me finish"

"This is an invitation, not for you to spend Christmas with me or anything like that. This is an invitation for you to call me; anytime for anything over the holidays. Spending it alone is tough, so if you need someone to talk to, vent to, anything; just pick up the phone and I promise to be on the other end".

He pressed the envelope into Blaine's hand.

"Thank you, truly" Blaine was quiet, reading the invitation over and over.

They stood up, both of them shifting uncomfortably for a moment before Blaine stepped forward, arms open. Kurt hugged Blaine, who had to tiptoe slightly to rest his head comfortably on Kurt's shoulder.

"Best presents ever" He murmured into Kurt's ear. He pulled back and looked at him. "And that's saying something, my brother got me an Optimus Prime action figure once".

They both laughed, before Kurt looked out the window, seeing the sun setting amongst the spell of snow.

"I'd better go, I promised Carole I'd take her ice-skating in Bryant Park".

"I hope you have a wonderful Christmas Kurt, enjoy the show". Blaine smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much, you too" Kurt shouldered his bag and headed towards the glass door, before turning "I meant what I said" He nodded towards the envelope still clutched in Blaine's hand "Anytime". He smiled, before making his way out into the winter wonderland that was New York City.

* * *

_There's something about New York and Christmas that is so damn compelling to me! I was watching You've Got Mail yesterday (one of my favourites) and gahh I just couldn't get unstuck from it!_

_If you're interested these are the trousers Kurt received: www. __paulsmith. co. uk/uk-en/shop/mens-slim-fit-jellyfish-print-trousers. html (just remove the spaces)_

_Thank you all for reading & I hope you have a wonderful Christmas! I shall be back with a special New Years treat for y'all, so keep your peepers peeled for that!_


	12. New Years

_Happy New Year everyone!_

* * *

_**New Years**_

Cooper Anderson was a bad influence. A fun, bad influence, but a bad influence all the same. When he arrived in the City on New Year's Eve, Blaine knew he was in for a … eventful night. The only problem was, Blaine couldn't quite remember how eventful it was.

...

When Blaine arrived at The Bean a couple of days into the New Year, Kurt had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Blaine stopped, looking slightly alarmed as he started wiping his face with the back of his hand, trying to catch a glimpse of himself in the window.

"Nothing, it's nothing honestly. I was just thinking of something" Kurt assured him, the smirk still on his face.

Blaine sat down, patting at his hair, just to make sure. Kurt pushed Blaine's coffee towards him, before asking:

"So how was New Years? Your brother was in town right?"

"Yeah! He flew in New Year's Eve. It was fun ... I think"

"You think?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't actually remember a lot. My brother, he lives in LA, so he's pretty into the whole party scene, so I think we hit a lot of New Year's celebrations all over the city".

Blaine's head really was fuzzy still, Coop just dragged him to party after party, charming his way through security and filling Blaine with so many free drinks, Katy Perry herself could have danced with him and he would have been none the wiser.

"How about you? Did you hit the town, Kurt Hummel style?"

"It was uneventful" Kurt shrugged "My family flew home that morning , so I wasn't really in the mood to party. I just had an early night. So anyway how much do _you_ actually remember?" Kurt spoke quickly, eager to get back to the subject of Blaine.

"Errrr, well I remember leaving my apartment, tequila shots at the first bar, something about a goat and then waking up at my apartment the next morning, fully clothed – sans bowtie – with Coop sprawled across my couch with Gibson asleep on his face. How he managed to breathe I don't know". Blaine laughed, it really had been a strange morning; he later found Coop's shoes in the refrigerator and a whole cheesecake with a – oh that's where it went – bowtie tied around it, atop his piano. Like he said; strange.

"So you remember nothing?" Kurt persisted.

"Nope"

"Nothing at all?"

"Kurt" Blaine laughed, looking confused.

"So you didn't by any chance take up my offer of a phonecall?"

"What?" Blaine continued to laugh before stopping abruptly. "Oh god" His eyes widened "Did I call you?"

Kurt fiddled with his coffee cup before replying nonchalantly "I may or may not have received a lengthy voicemail when I woke up on New Year's Day".

"What did I say?" Blaine was getting worried.

"Think" Kurt said, a smirk appearing on his face again "Think really hard, it'll come to you".

Blaine was puzzled. How could he not remember calling Kurt? Surely that's something he'd remember.

Ok lets' see; tequila shots, they much have moved on from that bar if a goat appeared at some point. Oh yeah, they were at that weird rodeo themed party. But they must have left there. All Blaine was seeing was lights and dancing and drinking, lots of drinking. Oh but they were at that bar overlooking Times Square.

They watched the Ball Drop! Yes!

He'd got his phone out to take a picture. But he dropped his phone. It was all starting to become clearer to Blaine now. He bent down to pick it up, but overbalanced, underestimating the effect alcohol had on him. He fell, crawling to sit watching the city party below him. Grabbing his phone he clumsily scrolled through his contacts, Kurt's name catching his attention. He dialled.

Oh….OH!

Blaine rested his head in his hands, remembering exactly what he'd said.

"And Bingo was his name-o!" Kurt patted Blaine's head. "It's okay, everyone has drunk-dials at some point".

"Kurt" Blaine was shaking his head "I'm so sorry – I didn't mean –".

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's a lie until proven sober". He patted Blaine's hand, but that didn't help Blaine's embarrassment.

Because he'd meant every word of what he'd said.

...

"_You've reached the phone of Kurt Hummel. Please leave a message after the tone"._

_**lllll**_

"_Hey Kurt! It's Blaine! You'll never guess where I am! … At a party! … No wait that isn't the cool part … I'm high! Oh shit. High up I mean! I'm looking over the city! … It's so pretty Kurt! There are all these twinkly lights and they remind me of your eyes Kurt! … Because your eyes are sooo pretty. And they sparkle! And I'm with all these people Kurt, all these rich people in their expensive clothes and fancy hair styles – but none of them look as good as you do. None of them! Their hair isn't magical and their buts don't look as good in their pants as yours does! Because Kurt … you have a nice butt. B…but most of all Kurt, out of allllll the people in this room – and there's a lot of people – maybe too many people … ummm … oh yeah. Out of all the people, there is no-one I'd rather be with right now than you, Kurt! You are beautimous! NEW WORD! BEAUTIMOUS! And I love you! I do! I love you way more than Cooper – who's just walking over – HEY COOP! Shit! Coooooop, don't take my phone … wait… gimme, no … fu –"_

_**lllll**  
_

* * *

_So….. interesting declaration Blaine made there. But did Kurt believe him?_

_As I promised, this was your New Year surprise! I loved writing Blaine's drunk voicemail. Hopefully it reads okay to you guys, I had a very specific tone etc in my head when writing it – juts think of Blaine in BIOTA and go from there._

_Just like Kurt, New Year isn't really a bit deal for me, ironically recent NYE's have consisted of me seeing in the New Year watching Glee. I did the same this year except I was at my friends and we had fireworks and stuff first._

_This week has been hectic, I have finals next week, so it was a bit of a rush to get this chapter up. But hopefully the next update will be more polished, and up in a couple of weeks._

_Okay, I've somehow managed to make this authors note all about me._

_Thanks for reading, and feel free to let me know what you think in the usual way, or not. Totally your call : )_


End file.
